List of Volumes
List of Samurai Deeper Kyo manga volumes. Volumes and chapters 'Volume 1' 'Description:' Kyoshiro Mibu and Demon Eyes Kyo: Two vastly different spirits inhabiting one body. It is 1604, four years after the Battle of Sekigahara, Japan's greatest civil war. Yuya Shiina, a beautiful bounty hunter, mistakes a traveling medicine seller, Mibu Kyoshiro, for the legendary wanted man Demon Eyes Kyo. As they travel together Yuya enlists Kyoshiro's aid in capturing a gang of wanted criminals. When Kyoshiro is cornered and beaten senseless by the criminals his eyes turn blood red. The peaceful Kyoshiro draws his sword and transforms into Demon Eyes Kyo, the legendary killer of a thousand men. 'Pages:' 200 'Release date:' October 15, 1999 (Japanese) June 10, 2003 (English) 'Chapters:' *001. "Mibu Kyoshiro" *002. "Demon Eyes Kyo" *003. "Seductive Woman" *004. "Present Danger" *005. "Memories of Father" 'ISBN' ISBN 978-4-06-312749-2 (Japanese) ISBN 978-1-59182-225-7 (English) 'Cover Characters:' *Kyoshiro Mibu *Yuya Shiina 'Volume 2' 'Description:' Yuya discovers that the man before her is no longer Kyoshiro, but Onime-no-Kyo. Kyo defeats the Bantouji brothers easily and viciously and turns to face the last person alive: Yuya. Kyo spares her, promising to watch as she hunts for her brother's killer and to kill her if she fails. Once he puts his sword away, Kyo is gone and the spirit of Kyooshiroo returns to his body. Kyoshiro leaves the town before the spirit of Kyo can harm his friends, but Yuya insists on traveling with him. (After all, there is a huge bounty on Kyo). As they head West, they are watched by a mysterious lady who has her own plan for Kyo... 'Pages:' 193 'Release date:' November 17, 1999 (Japanese) September 12, 2003 (English) 'Chapters:' *006. "Depth" *007. "Secret Way Of the Sword" *008. "Legendary Force" *009. "Yuya Meets The Pickpockets" *010. "Yuya, Not Fighting, Dancing" *011. "Cherry Blossom And Crow" *012. "Poison of Snake and Scorpion" *013. "Evil Eyes Appear" *014. "The Third One" 'ISBN' ISBN 978-4-06-312778-2 (Japanese) ISBN 978-1-59182-226-4 (English) 'Cover Characters:' * Demon Eyes Kyo 'Volume 3' 'Description:' Kyoshiro and Yuya are met by Izumo no Okuni, a miko (Buddhist nun) who claims to be a great love of Kyooshiroo and Onime-no-Kyo. She is being pursued by rebels because she has discovered their secret hideout. But now Onime-no-Kyo is here and he can protect her! After running afoul of the local police, Kyoshiro and his two friends have to camp out under the stars. While Kyoshiro and Okuni sleep, Yuya sneaks off to find the rebels' hideout and steal their secret loot. But as she leaves, a shadowy group of rebels watch her from the cliff above. 'Pages:' 192 'Release date:' January 17, 2000 (Japanese) October 14, 2003 (English) 'Chapters:' *015. "The Plan" *016. "Awakening" *017. "attack of White Crow" *018. "Cherry Blossoms In Full Bloom Flying Crow Keeps Singing Quietly" *019. "At the End of the Mirage" *020. "Wings Of The Tiger" *021. "The Man Who Defeated Demon Eyes Kyo" *022. "Genjiro-Sama" *023. "Arriving at Edo" 'ISBN' ISBN 978-4-06-312794-2 (Japanese) ISBN 978-1-59182-227-1 (English) 'Cover Characters:' * Demon Eyes Kyo 'Volume 4' 'Description:' Yuya is attacked by a pack of wolves, but is rescued by a group of rebels who kill the wolves and take her away. When Kyoshiro awakens, he discovers that both Yuya and Okuni are gone. While searching for them, Kyoshiro rescues a young girl from a pack of wolves and ends up in the rebels' secret village. He discovers Yuya is safe and that the rumors of the rebels and their treasure are unfortunately false. 'Pages:' 192 'Release date:' April 14, 2000 (Japanese) December 9, 2003 (English) 'Chapters:' *024. "Spider Woman" *025. "Battle Before the Shogun" *026. "Ambition in the Moonlight" *027. "The Night Before" *028. "The Demon's Memories" *029. "The Contest of Champions" *030. "Loyalty and Pride" *031. "A Winners Praise" *032. "Three Devil Gods Descend" 'ISBN' ISBN 978-4-06-312830-7 (Japanese) ISBN 978-1-59182-249-3 (English) 'Cover Characters:' *Demon Eyes Kyo *Benitora (Red Tiger) * Yuya Shiina *Yukimura Sanada 'Volume 5' 'Description:' The spirit of a great samurai is trapped inside the body of Kyoshiro Mibu, a traveling medicine peddler. Kyoshiro wants nothing more than to be free of the killer inside him; the samurai will do anything to get his own body back 'Pages:' 208 'Release date:' June 16, 2000 (Japanese) February 10, 2004 (English) 'Chapters:' *033. "Death Without Honor" *034. "Between Life and Death" *035. "By One Step" *036. "Black Blood" *037. "Moonless Night" *038. "Blind Akira" *039. "Invitation to the Forest" *040. "The Forest Dwellers" *041. "The Sea of Blue Fire'" 'ISBN' ISBN 978-4-06-312850-5 (Japanese) ISBN 978-1-59182-249-3 (English) 'Cover Characters:' * Demon Eyes Kyo * Yukimura Sanada 'Volume 6' 'Description:' Things are coming to a head as Yuya confronts Kyo about her brother's murder ... but before she can get an answer, the group falls into the trap set by the 12 God Generals. Forced into a win or die situation, Kyo does his best to defeat his opponent, but after 10 minutes of sustained fighting he is left weak and defenseless. Just as everyone thinks it is all over, Kyo suddenly erupts with newfound energy and Yuya realizes that for that brief instant, Kyoshiro returned to his body with a power unrivaled by anyone she knows. 'Pages:' 208 'Release date:' August 10, 2000 (Japanese) April 13, 2004 (English) 'Chapters:' *042. "I Believe" *043. "The Master" *044. "Trick for a Trick" *045. "Playing With Dolls" *046. "Ten Minutes" *047. "The Sleeping Dragon Roars" *048. "Red Giant" *049. "Behind Smile" *050. "Child of the forest" 'ISBN' ISBN 978-4-06-312870-3 (Japanese) ISBN 978-1-59182-542-5 (English) 'Cover Characters:' * Demon Eyes Kyo 'Volume 7' 'Description:' Sasuke''' realizes that he and Kyo share more than murderous intent in their eyes ... they both two wield the same Muramasa sword. Soon the two engage in a brutal test to see who owns the true 'Tenro' sword fabled to have slain thousands. And while the competition heats up, emerging from the shadows is a ferocious foe from Kyo's past: Bikara, one of the generals from the battle of Sekigahara.' 'Pages: 208 '''Release date: November 16, 2000 (Japanese) June 8, 2004 (English) 'Chapters:' *051. "The Demon-Blade Muramasa" *052. "Visitor on a Dark Night" *053. "The Biggest Dummy in the World" *054. "Demon Eyes Defeat" *055. "The Demons Heartbeat" *056. "Demon Eyes Open" *057. "Shindaras Plan" *058. "Friends Reunited" *059. "Rubbed the Wrong Way" 'ISBN' ISBN 978-4-06-312903-8 (Japanese) ISBN 978-1-59182-543-2 (English) 'Cover Characters:' * Demon Eyes Kyo *Sasuke Sarutobi 'Volume 8' 'Description:' As the trouble continues to take root in the Sea of Trees a mysterious ninja from Sasuke's past sprouts out and literally stops Kyo and the band dead in their tracks with a ninja shadow technique. But nothing can really hold this dynamite group for long and they soon decide to head toward the ominous "Hell's Gate" where Kyo is about to let it all break loose. 'Pages:' 208 'Release date:' January 17, 2004 (Japanese) August 10, 2004 (English) 'Chapters:' *060. "A Bright and Shining Star" *061. "The Lone Wolf" *062. "The Man with a Scar on His back" *063. "To the Lotus Land" *064. "The Open Gates" *065. "The Gatekeeper" *066. "The Star Returns" *067. "Battle to the Death: First Blade" *068. "Battle to the Death: Second Blade" 'ISBN' ISBN 978-4-06-312926-7 (Japanese) ISBN 978-1-59182-544-9 (English) 'Cover Characters:' * Demon Eyes Kyo *Yuya Shiina 'Volume 9' 'Description:' Oda Nobunaga has a grudge against Kyo that has lasted for ages. Now, Oda has a great and deadly power which makes him seem invincible. Meanwhile, Akira has led the others to find the true body of Demon Eyes Kyo ... but will he betray them all? 'Pages:' 192 'Release date:' March 16, 2001 (Japanese) October 12, 2004 (English) 'Chapters:' *069. "Third Blade" *070. "Fourth Blade" *071. "Fifth Blade" *072. "Sixth Blade" *073. "Seventh Blade" *074. "Eighth Blade" *075. "Ninth Blade" *076. "Tenth Blade" 'ISBN' ISBN 978-4-06-312949-6 (Japanese) ISBN 978-1-59182-545-6 (English) 'Cover Characters:' *Demon Eyes Kyo *Yukimura Sanada *Sasuke Sarutobi *Benitora (Red Tiger) 'Volume 10' 'Description:' Death, Duels and Decapitation In the eerie calmness, Kyoshiro and Nobunaga battle in an unbelievable state of tranquility. As the onlookers observe the two masters rendering the same deadly sword technique, the floodgates of Kyo's spirit and the Gates of Hell open, revealing a devious and deep secret. One thing's for sure: Heads are going to roll! 'Pages:' 208 'Release date:' May 17, 2001 (Japanese) December 7, 2004 (English) 'Chapters:' *077. "Eleventh Blade" *078. "Twelfth Blade... Then What?" *079. "Meeting" *080. "The Final Blade" *081. "Blade's End" *082. "Something Lost and Something Found" *083. "The Medicine Box" *084. "The Path Revealed" *085. "The One-Eyed Man" 'ISBN' ISBN 978-4-06-312970-0 (Japanese) ISBN 978-1-59532-450-4 (English) 'Cover Characters:' *Demon Eyes Kyo 'Volume 11' 'Description:' Long, long ago... Bontenmaru commanded the Oou, but now he has joined the Shiseiten! He joined the dark side because they were far stronger than any troupes he had ever led. Now he is extending Kyo an offer to join his side. Regardless of Kyo's decision, he will need to return to his master and the one that forged his sword... the legendary Toushou Muramasa! 'Pages:' 192 'Release date:' July 17, 2001 (Japanese) February 8, 2005 (English) 'Chapters:' *086. "Bontenmaru" *087. "The Four Emperors" *088. "The Wanted Saint" *089. "Assassin From the Gods" *090. "Clan of the Gods" *Side Story: "Dragon of the Blue Sky (Part 1)" *Side Story: "Dragon of the Blue Sky (Part 2)" 'ISBN' ISBN 978-4-06-312992-2 (Japanese) ISBN 978-1-59532-451-1 (English) 'Cover Characters:' *Demon Eyes Kyo 'Volume 12' 'Description:' Kyo and Shinrei engage in combat and Shinrei uses his dancing sword technique to land some slices right into Kyo's vulnerable blind spots. Thinking that victory is imminent, Shinrei brings up a chapter from Kyo's past. Kyo desperately tries to shut out the painful childhood memories and uses it to gain the upper hand. Kyo brutally hacks into Shinrei, but this serves to Kyo's disadvantage as Shinrei creates a magic sword out of his own blood! How will Kyo counterattack? 'Pages:' 192 'Release date:' October 17, 2001 (Japanese) April 12, 2005 (English) 'Chapters:' *091. "Dance of Swords" *092. "Mumyosaikyo School: Water Sevensplit Dragon!" *093. "The True Mumyojinpu School" *094. "Shinreis Water" *095. "The Tie that Binds" *096. "Successor of the Mumyojinpu School" *097. "Power of the Emperor" *098. "Hokurakushimon" 'ISBN' ISBN 978-4-06-313031-7 (Japanese) ISBN 978-1-59532-452-8 (English) 'Cover Characters:' *Demon Eyes Kyo * Sasuke Sarutobi * Benitora (Red Tiger) 'Volume 13' 'Description:' As the blazing battle between Benitora (Red Tiger), Sasuke and Jiji Funjin heat up, Bentenmaru and Yuya basically jump out of the frying pan and into the fire... "Firefly" that is. Yuya and Bentenmaru run into Keikoku (Hotaru) the Firefly, an assassin of Mibu and the desperate fight that will determine the fate of two men begins as the Keikoku's mysterious identity is revealed. 'Pages:' 192 'Release date:' December 17, 2001 (Japanese) June 7, 2005 (English) 'Chapters:' *099. "The Lions Roar" *100. "Raikoken" *101. "The Lightning of Loyalty" *102. "The Long Nights End" *103. "An Unfortunate Woman" *104. "Firefly" *105. "Kaho-Enbu" *106. "Four Years Later" 'ISBN' ISBN 978-4-06-313053-9 (Japanese) ISBN 978-1-59532-453-5 (English) 'Cover Characters:' *Demon Eyes Kyo *Hotaru *Bontenmaru 'Volume 14' 'Description:' In the midst of Bontenmaru's fight to the death with Mibu assassin Firefly, Goyosei's Chinmei suddenly appears. With his sights set on the Mibu headquarters, the time comes when Kyo and Muramasa must part... As the gang begins their hurried journey, Akira appears, carrying the ultimate prize... Kyo's true body! 'Pages:' 192 'Release date:' February 15, 2002 (Japanese) July 12, 2005 (English) 'Chapters:' *107. "The Demon's Return" *108. "Love & Peace" *109. "The Joker" *110. "Two Sins" *111. "The Body" *112. "Bearer of the Crimson Cross" *113. "Devils in White" *114. "Twelve Hours" 'ISBN' ISBN 978-4-06-313074-4 (Japanese) ISBN 978-1-59532-454-2 (English) 'Cover Characters:' *Demon Eyes Kyo *Hotaru *Shinrei 'Volume 15' 'Description:' Kyo and company finally set foot in the Mibu headquarters! While fighting off Mibu's onslaught of assassins, Bentenmaru and Akira fall into an enemy trap! During the battle Tokito appears, a member of the Taishirou, who knows some surprising news... 'Pages:' 192 'Release date:' May 17, 2002 (Japanese) August 9, 2005 (English) 'Chapters:' *115. "Castle Town" *116. "The color of the Heart" *117. "Road to Hope" *118. "The Chamber of Time" *119. "Threads of Fate" *120. "Laboratory of Life" *121. "Tears" *122. "Blood Oath" 'ISBN' ISBN 978-4-06-363104-3 (Japanese) ISBN 978-1-59532-455-9 (English) 'Cover Characters:' *Demon Eyes Kyo * Sasuke Sarutobi *Yukimura Sanada *Benitora (Red Tiger) 'Volume 16' 'Description:' Kyo and Hotaru are locked in a battle to the death at the first 'Goyoumon.' The two collide in a flame that will burn up both their bodies, and makes the ground tremble! Then Kyo's ultimate technique, 'Suzaku,' rises up into the sky... 'Pages:' 192 'Release date:' July 17, 2002 (Japanese) September 13, 2005 (English) 'Chapters:' *123. "Strength and Loneliness" *124. "The Waxing Blaze" *125. "Attachments" *126. "Suzaku" *127. "Two Birds of Flame" *128. "Paths" *129. "The Secret of Strength" *130. "Friends Reunited" 'ISBN' ISBN 978-4-06-363123-4 (Japanese) ISBN 978-1-59532-456-6 (English) 'Cover Characters:' *Demon Eyes Kyo *Hotaru 'Volume 17' 'Description:' At the second "gate," the battle between Akira and Saisei begins! The Blind Genius, Akira falls before the might of the beautiful and mysterious Saisei as she reveals her true identity to him. Will Akira survive this confrontation with another timeless samurai master? 'Pages:' 192 'Release date:' September 17, 2002 (Japanese) February 7, 2006 (English) 'Chapters:' *131. "The Resentful Dead" *132. "Samurai Spirit" *133. "The Ice Fortress" *134. "Hyokenseiso" *135. "So Far Behind" *136. "So Far Ahead" *137. "The Dead Can Die" *138. "Infernos Chill" 'ISBN' ISBN 978-4-06-363145-6 (Japanese) ISBN 978-1-59532-457-3 (English) 'Cover Characters:' *Demon Eyes Kyo *Yuya Shiina *Akira *Bontenmaru 'Volume 18' 'Description:' Akira's victory over Saishi is short lived due to his total exhaustion. Now, which door will Akira and crew go through? Meanwhile, Izumo-no-Okuni is looking for the mysterious jewel Kyo is searching for. Chinmei admits to killing Mahiro's sister. Mahiro faces off against Chinmei. Chinmei holds Kyo to the ground with his gravity manipulation power. How will Kyo save Mahiro and stop Chinmei? 'Pages:' 192 'Release date:' November 15, 2002 (Japanese) May 9, 2006 (English) 'Chapters:' *139. "Doubt" *140. "The Jewel's Resting Place" *141. "The One Who Dreams" *142. "The Third Keeper" *143. "Rain" *144. "Execution Game" *145. "The Final Blow" *146. "The Demon Enraged" 'ISBN' ISBN 978-4-06-363166-1 (Japanese) ISBN 978-1-59532-458-0 (English) 'Cover Characters:' *Demon Eyes Kyo *Yuya Shiina 'Volume 19' 'Description:' An already weak Kyo continues to fight against Chinmei, guardian of the Third Gate. Kyo is offered the title of Crimson King under two small conditions. Yuyas time is quickly winding down. The group must face the Demon Child Band at the Fourth Gate. Who will fight the powerful Taihaku? 'Pages:' 192 'Release date:' January 17, 2003 (Japanese) August 8, 2006 (English) 'Chapters:' *147. "End It" *148. "Phoenix" *149. "Mahiro's Truth" *150. "Faith" *151. "Fourth Watcher" *152. "A Person" *153. "Ashura, God Of Battle" *154. "Compassion Vs Cruelty" 'ISBN' ISBN 978-4-06-363190-6 (Japanese) ISBN 978-1-59532-459-7 (English) 'Cover Characters:' *Demon Eyes Kyo *Yukimura Sanada *Sasuke Sarutobi *Benitora (Red Tiger) *Akira *Bontenmaru 'Volume 20' 'Description:' Benitora and Taihaku face off at the Fourth Gate. Benitora's dedication to protecting his friends may give him the edge he needs to kill Taihaku. Taihaku gives a devastating revelation to Yuya that will change her and Sakuya's life. Meanwhile, ' Yukimura' visits Sakuya in her hiding place. He runs into Chinmei there - and vows to kill Kyo! 'Pages:' 192 'Release date:' >March 17, 2003 (Japanese) November 7, 2006 (English) 'Chapters:' *155. "Out of a Fathers Shadow" *156. "Fifty-Fifty" *157. "Each Man's Resolve" *158. "Towards the Light" *159. "Shiina Yuya's Origins" *160. "Fugitive" *161. "Precious Jewel" *162. "Cremation" 'ISBN' ISBN 978-4-06-363213-2 (Japanese) ISBN 978-1-59532-460-3 (English) 'Cover Characters:' * Demon Eyes Kyo * Yuya Shiina *Sasuke Sarutobi * Benitora (Red Tiger) * Akira * Bontenmaru 'Volume 21' 'Description:' Kyo and his party face off at the Fifth Gate. In the battle to kill off Shinrei, Kyo uses Mizuchi and Suzaku, his most powerful attacks, but his attacks aren't enough to defeat Shinrei. Meanwhile, with waterwyrms squeezing the life out of Yuya and Shinrei refusing to take it out of her body, the only way to save her now is to kill Shinrei! 'Pages:' 200 'Release date:' July 17, 2003 February 13, 2007 'Chapters:' *163. "The Fifth and Final Gate" *164. "The Mibu's Warrior" *165. "Dance of Death" *166. "Flight" *167. "The Phoenix Rises Again" *168. "Truth and Lies" *169. "The One and Only" *170. "Chain of Righteousness" 'ISBN' ISBN 978-4-06-363258-3 (Japanese) ISBN 978-1-59532-461-0 (English) 'Cover Characters:' *Hotaru *Shinrei 'Volume 22' 'Description:' Hotaru's fight against his half-brother Shinrei continues! In a blind rage, Kyoshiro gives complete control of his body to Kyo and a deadly fight with Shinrei begins. Hotaru must decide to either protect his brother or join Kyo in killing him. Before the battle is finished, the last of the Four Emperors, Akari, makes a grand entrance... 'Pages:' 192 'Release date:' August 12, 2003 (Japanese) May 8, 2007 (English) 'Chapters:' *171. "Agony" *172. "Demon" *173. "A White Beast" *174. "Unchained" *175. "True Strength" *176. "The Last of the Four Emperors" *177. "Akari-chan" *178. "Evil Spirits" 'ISBN' ISBN 978-4-06-363271-2 (Japanese) ISBN 978-1-59532-462-7 (English) 'Cover Characters:' *Demon Eyes Kyo *Akira *Bontenmaru *Hotaru *Akari 'Volume 23' 'Description:' Akari has returned! Now the Four Emperors are reunited for the first time in four years. Together, they defeat an army of thousands, alive and undead alike. But as they clear a path to the four doors that block the way to the Onmyo Shrine, there is a catch: only one door actually leads to the shrine... 'Pages:' 192 'Release date:' October 17, 2003 (Japanese) July 10, 2007 (English) 'Chapters:' *179. "The Four Emperors Mobilize" *180. "Invincible" *181. "Separate Ways" *182. "Whirligigs" *183. "Transformation" *184. "A Monster Branded" *185. "Warm Hands" *186. "Petrification Demon" 'ISBN' ISBN 978-4-06-363296-5 (Japanese) ISBN 978-1-59532-463-4 (English) 'Cover Characters:' * Akira *Bontenmaru *Hotaru * Akari 'Volume 24' 'Description:' Akari battles Mekira, a wielder of an ancient Mibu weapon that can turn enemies to stone. Enraged by Mekira's treatment of Santera, Akari reveals his own secret weapon hidden beneath his glove. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Izumo travel to the peak of Mt. Fuji, where Kotaro (Makora) stands in their way. Kotaro and Sasuke begin a battle that may shatter their friendship forever 'Pages:' 192 'Release date:' December 17, 2003 (Japanese) September 11, 2007 (English) 'Chapters:' *187. "The Meaning of Rage" *188. "Impossible Reunion" *189. "Friendship Unravels" *190. "The Mark Of Friendship" *191. "Sasuke Awakens" *192. "The One Who Crosses the Sky" *193. "Sparklers" *194. "The Enemy Within" 'ISBN' ISBN 978-4-06-363317-7 (Japanese, normal edition) ISBN 978-4-06-362027-6 (Japanese, limited edition) ISBN 978-1-59532-464-1 (English) 'Cover Characters' *Yukimura Sanada *Sasuke 'Volume 25' 'Description:' Akira, Benitora, and Hotaru continue to fight against Kubira's deadly Phantom Phase until Antera enters the scene. While Antera reveals the secrets of her past, Kyo and Bontenmaru reach the final gates - only to be stopped by another of the powerful 12 Shogun! 'Pages:' 192 'Release date:' February 17, 2004 (Japanese) November 13, 2007 (English) 'Chapters:' *195. "Secret Weapon 'The Inverted Spear'" *196. "A Decision is Made" *197. "Kubira's 'Dedication'" *198. "The Disease of Death" *199. "Passion of the Samurai" *200. "The Correct Path" *201. "Those That be Not Human" *202. "Master of the Proverb" 'ISBN' ISBN 978-4-06-363335-1 (Japanese) ISBN 978-1-59532-465-8 (English) 'Cover Characters' *Demon Eyes Kyo *Yuya Shiina 'Volume 26' 'Description:' In order to put a stop to Haira of the Twelve God Shogun, Bontenmaru must resort to his "Beast" mode. Yukimura faces off against the unstoppable Shindara but what will be the result? And the identity of the Former Crimson King is at last revealed in this next volume of Samurai Deeper Kyo! 'Pages:' 192 'Release date:' April 16, 2004 (Japanese) January 8, 2008 (English) 'Chapters:' *203. "Prepare To Morph" *204. "The Beast" *205. "The Still Truer Samurai" *206. "Traitor of the Flame" *207. "The Former Crimson King" *208. "Colored Unchangeable" *209. "The Hero Warriors" *210. "The Wagtail of Speed" 'ISBN' ISBN 978-4-06-363357-3 (Japanese) ISBN 978-1-59532-466-5 (English) 'Cover Characters:' * Yukimura Sanada 'Volume 27' 'Description:' Yukimura's wrathful execution of the traitor Shindara is cut short when Kosuke reveals the true reason for Shindara's supposed betrayal. Yukimura then joins the Mibu side to bring them down from within... but when the Mibu fail to put Nobunaga's soul into Kyo's body, the body is claimed by a mysterious stranger! 'Pages:' 192 'Release date:' July 17, 2004 (Japanese) March 11, 2008 (English) 'Chapters:' *211. "Clumsy Devotion" *212. "The Greatest Duel to the Death" *213. "The Samurai Theater" *214. "Today is Stew Day" *215. "Welcome to Onmyo Palace" *216. "No. 13" *217. "Lucky Brothers" *218. "The Latrine Guard" 'ISBN' ISBN 978-4-06-363395-5 (Japanese, normal edition) ISBN 978-4-06-362028-3 (Japanese, limited edition) ISBN 978-1-59532-633-1 (English) 'Cover Characters:' *Demon Eyes Kyo * Yukimura Sanada *Bontenmaru 'Volume 28' 'Description:' Shihoudou, guardian of the Onmyo Palace's labyrinth, allows Kyo and Sasuke to leave on one condition: they retrieve the fourth cursed blade of Muramasa, believed to be held by the famed blacksmith Julian, once mentor to Muramasa himself! Later, the reunited group of Kyo, Sasuke, Yuya and Akari run into Yuya's "dead" brother Nozomu again. But this time, what they discover about him has the potential to disrupt the balance of the entire world... 'Pages:' 192 'Release date:' September 10, 2004 (Japanese) May 13, 2008 (English) 'Chapters:' *219. "Watcher of the Wind" *220. "Speaking to Swords" *221. "A False Victory" *222. "Heaven Under Earth" *223. "Another Pair of Crimson Eyes" *224. "Tokito of the Four Elders" *225. "Bontenmaru: The Man" *226. "Waking Dream" 'ISBN' ISBN 978-4-06-363424-2 (Japanese) ISBN 978-1-59816-188-5 (English) 'Cover Characters:' *Akira 'Volume 29' 'Description:' Kyo faces his most formidable foe yet: Oda Nobunaga's soul, trapped inside the shaman Nozomu's body! And when Nobunaga raises the souls of the former Twelve God Shogun, Kyo finds himself face-to-face with an old foe, the likes of which he thought would never cross his path again... 'Pages:' 192 'Release date:' November 17, 2004 (Japanese) July 8, 2008 (English) 'Chapters:' *227. "Fourth Encounter" *228. "The Red Heavens, The White Earth" *229. "Someone so, so Important" *230. "True Demon" *231. "Dreams or Realities" *232. "Embers of the Soul" *233. "A Momentary Eternity" *234. "A Four-Year Decision" 'ISBN' ISBN 978-4-06-363447-1 (Japanese) ISBN 978-1-59816-189-2 (English) 'Cover Characters:' *Demon Eyes Kyo 'Volume 30' 'Description:' What makes a man a samurai? His body, his blade or his spirit? Kyo makes one final attempt to stop Kyoshiro from taking his body and Yuya away, but Kyoshiro's power and an interference from Hishigi prevent him from doing so. Meanwhile, Hotaru, Benitora, Akira and Shinrei are traveling through Tokito's territory, trying to reach the captive Bontenmaru. But traveling through Tokito territory is not without risk, and the group soon finds itself at the mercy of Yuan's brother Anthony! 'Pages:' 192 'Release date:' January 17, 2005 (Japanese) September 9, 2008 (English) 'Chapters:' *235. "The King's Proof" *236. "Separation and Reunion" *237. "An Unknown World" *238. "Hotaru's Home" *239. "Chick Bowl" *240. "Along the Way" *241. "Limits and Miracles *242. "Rebellion" 'ISBN' ISBN 978-4-06-363472-3 (Japanese) ISBN 978-1-59816-190-8 (English) 'Cover Characters:' *Demon Eyes Kyo *Yuya Shiina * Yukimura Sanada 'Volume 31' 'Description:' Yuan and Hotaru's duel rages on until, in the height of the battle, Hotaru's eyes turn crimson! What's behind this strange occurrence? Meanwhile, Yuya is being held prisoner by Kyoshiro at the top of the Onmyoden. Rather than wait around like a princess, Yuya decides to escape on her own. But as she's making her getaway, she runs into an old friend who is more than meets the eye... 'Pages:' 192 'Release date:' March 17, 2005 (Japanese) November 1, 2008 (English) 'Chapters:' *243. "The Height of Despair" *244. "The Form of the Non-Form" *245. "Spin Three Times and Bark" *246. "Firefly Light" *247. "An Unbreaking Soul" *248. "A Tale of Flame" *249. "The Final Lesson" *250. "Love Love ☆ Trouble" 'ISBN' ISBN 978-4-06-363497-6 (Japanese, normal edition) ISBN 978-4-06-362040-5 (Japanese, limited edition) ISBN 978-1-59816-191-5 (English) 'Cover Characters:' *Hotaru 'Volume 32' 'Description:' Akira enters a life-threatening battle against Tokito, and Benitora soon joins in the action! Can the two of them defeat one of the Four Elders? 'Pages:' 192 'Release date:' July 17, 2005 (Japanese) January 1, 2009 (English) 'Chapters:' *251. "Guerrilla Hideout" *252. "Akira All Alone" *253. "Your Back" *254. "The Left Blade" *255. "Ultra-Freezing Point" *256. "A Moment With The Holy Mother" *257. "A Miracle of Fate" *258. "The Distance to His Back 'ISBN' ISBN 978-4-06-363536-2 (Japanese) ISBN 978-1-4278-0222-4 (English) 'Cover Characters:' * Benitora (Red Tiger) *Akira *Bontenmaru 'Volume 33' 'Description:' Having now defeated both Yuan and Tokito, our intrepid band continues forth to Hishigi's stronghold. There, they find a laboratory full of children - "test-tube babies" - with crimson eyes created as part of the experiment to reconstruct the Mibu Clan! Meanwhile, Yukimura attempts to save both Sakuya and Yuya from the former Crimson King and his manservant, Chinmei. But the king proves himself powerful, almost too powerful... 'Pages:' 208 'Release date:' August 17, 2005 (Japanese) March 1, 2009 (English) 'Chapters:' *259. "Animal Trail" *260. "The Pulse of a Great Mind" *261. "The Superior Man is Wise" *262. "Playing Tag" *263. "The Final Eye of the Wagtail" *264. "Promise" *265. "Pawn" *266. "The Samurai" 'ISBN' ISBN 978-4-06-363560-7 (Japanese) ISBN 978-1-4278-0223-1 (English) 'Cover Characters:' *Sasuke Sarutobi 'Volume 34' 'Description:' The odds are stacked against the good guys! Not only do our heroes face Fubuki and Hishigi], but Akari, controlled by ' Hishigi's Medusa Eye', has turned from friend to foe! Shinrei, Hotaru, and Yuan attempt to mount a strike against the powerful Fubuki and Hishigi, but their effort proves futile against the indomitable Elders. Meanwhile, sucked from the battle by his sword Tenro, Kyo comes face to face with the spirit of the original Crimson King. What shocking secrets will the he reveal about Kyo - or the rest of his friends? 'Pages:' 192 'Release date:' October 17, 2005 (Japanese) April 7, 2009 (English) 'Chapters:' *267. "A Fleeting Dream" *268. "Once in Your Life" *269. "The Guardian of Heaven" *270. "The Rest of the Dream" *271. "True Heart" *272. "The True Mibu Clan" *273. "The Battle Over the Clan" *274. "Fighting Puppets" 'ISBN' ISBN 978-4-06-363583-6 (Japanese) ISBN 978-1-4278-0224-8 (English) 'Cover Characters:' *Demon Eyes Kyo 'Volumes 35-36' 'Description:' ''' The stakes are higher than ever before, as the final two Elders emerge to prevent Kyo from reaching the former Crimson King. Even more dangerous is the return of Kyoshiro's burning vengeance. Terrible secrets, hidden motivations, driving desires - all are brought into the open as the ultimate climax approaches in this white-knuckle, double-stuffed volume! '''Pages: 416 'Release date:' December 16, 2005 (Volume 35, Japanese) February 16, 2006 (Volume 36, Japanese) December 15, 2009 (Volume 35, English) 'Chapters:' *275. "Daydream" *276. *277. *278. *279. *280. *281. *282. *283. *284. *285. "The Red Cross Knight" *286. *287. "Synchronization" *288. "Yin & Yang - The Sixth Sword: Rain of Despair" *289. "The Sanzu River" *290. "The Power of Faith" 'ISBN' ISBN 978-4-06-363607-9 (Volume 35, Japanese) ISBN 978-0-3455-2026-5 (Volume 35, English) ISBN 978-4-06-363627-7 (Volume 36 Japanese normal edition) ISBN 978-4-06-362053-5 (Volume 36 Japanese limited edition) 'Cover Characters:' *Demon Eyes Kyo * Yuya Shiina *Fubuki *Hishigi 'Volumes 37-38' ' ' 'Description:' ALL PATHS LEAD HOME Former Crimson King ' threatens to destroy all creation—and only 'Kyoshiro Mibu stands between Demon Eyes Kyo and his ultimate foe. Beliefs are on the line as the two friends and rivals cross blades for the final time. All secrets are revealed, all scores are settled, and all life hangs in the balance. At long last, the epic conclusion of Samurai Deeper Kyo is here! Final volume. 'Pages:' 416 'Release date:' April 17, 2006 (Volume 37 Japanese) June 22, 2010 (Volume 37 English) July 14, 2006 (Volume 38 Japanese) 'Chapters:' *291. *292. "Remembrance" *293. *294. *295. "Sins" *296. *297. *298. *299. "The Terrible God - The Fourth Sword 'Wrath of Heaven' *300. *301. *302. *303. *304. "The Terrible God - The Ninth Sword 'Wish' " *305. *306. *Last chapter: "The One who create History" *Bonus chapter ISBN ISBN 978-4-06-363653-6 (Volume 37 Japanese) ISBN 978-0-3455-2155-2 (Volume 37 English) ISBN 978-4-06-363689-5 (Volume 38 Japanese) 'Cover Characters:' *Demon Eyes Kyo *Yuya Shiina * Akira *Bontenmaru * Yuan * Kyoshiro Mibu Category:Samurai Deeper Kyo